1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat display in which a fluorescent screen is excited to luminescence by means of electrons from a cathode arrangement with cathode wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat displays usually feature a faceplate with a surrounding flange. This flange is not directly joined to the flange of a housing arrangement, but the edges of a control arrangement are placed between the two flanges, whereby the housing and the faceplate are joined and the control arrangement is retained in a single operation. The housing arrangement supports a cathode arrangement. When the display device is operated, electrons from the cathode arrangement pass through the control arrangement and impinge on the fluorescent screen on the faceplate. This can be provided with a laster in rows and columns, whereby all pixels in a row or at least a part of a row are simultaneously excited to luminescence. An example of a flat display of this design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,657.
The design mentioned above was also adopted by the applicant. However, the applicant realized that with this traditional design it is difficult to accurately align the faceplate, the control arrangement and the housing arrangement. Accordingly, the problem existed of specifying a flat display which could be easily manufactured.